


The Real Threat

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blushing Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Castiel and Dean prepare for quarantine and went grocery shopping,  but something is off...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Real Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer's Month Day 2: Quarantine

Something is off, it doesn’t feel right something is gone but he can’t understand what…

“Is this necessary?” Castiel tilts his head, frowning at the hooked facemask on either side of his ears, covering his mouth. Ahead of him, Dean is also wearing a blue one while busy running his fingers over scales of junk food on the grocery shelves, slow paced walking with the angel a step behind.

“Yep. Mask, check. Food supply— top priority. They’re locking us down, put us in quarantine time starting tomorrow. We don’t wanna be stuck and starve in the Bunker—”

“I don't—”

“Yeah, yeah you don’t starve. Cool. Must be real convenient being an angel during pandemic.” Dean leans down and grabbed two large size potato chips then throws it to the basket in the angel’s firm hands.

“I’ve seen pandemic come and go. You humans have an uncanny ability to get through it with your science, your body compositions… the tiny miracles… . You’ll survive this.”

Dean glances behind him at the angel squinting back, then snaps his head right back at the shelves.

“Nah, that’s not what’s happening.”

Castiel watches his charge quietly and had to agree. It’s not what’s happening. No, the world is in bigger trouble than he remembered decades ago. 

Dean saunters away as Castiel ponders on the world where his charge is living. Dean’s never lived in a safe place so this pandemic doesn’t actually threaten the Winchesters, not with him as their resident guardian angel around, no. There's no real threat. 

But… over the past few weeks, he's heard everyone praying one way or another, hears the plea of the faithful, even those without it. Hear them disappear one by one with no one to listen but him. Heaven is also in such a bad shape, he understands this world is on it's own.

He closes his palm… _if only there’s a way to help…_

He blinks up when he finds Dean in front of him and peering in his eyes as he slides a palm over the angel’s, keeping a firm hold, making Castiel squint. 

“You’re not thinking of doing something stupid like running around healing everybody, are you?” he asks, urgently. “Because Cas, you know that’s suicidal. You’re not, right?”

“I can try."

Dean grimaces and shakes his head.

“Uh. No? Nah, not the grace, you keep that. If we need to help, we will. Raise charities, fund homeless using credit cards embezzled from billionaires. But not at the expense of your life, you hear?”

Castiel stares back, somewhat in awe that Dean can be so attentive with his thoughts. Dean’s concern is always so overwhelming. It struck him how Dean’s been watching him too, the way he can quickly read Castiel’s thoughts. It warms something in his chest as he slowly nods. He wished he could stare at Dean’s moving lips, he used to find them just there, but now it’s gone. No, not gone—hidden away. 

That narrows down one of his discomfort. He frowns at the mask.

“You’re right. That is stupid.” He says, eyeing the covering.

Dean lets go of his hand and a sense of loss immediately hits the angel. They begin their slow paced walk in the narrow aisle, Dean a step ahead again, Castiel staring down his friend’s hand and the space between them with deep dislike.

“Wanting to help isn’t.” Dean says, “It’s good, it’s… angelic… but keep the grace. I gotta tell you, if I have to lock you up to stop you, I will.”

Castiel suddenly understood the sense of longing that’s been bothering him since they went out. Stepping beside Dean, he brushed shoulder and arms against the hunter’s solid form, sliding a hand in Dean’s open palm and holding it closely against his. He frowns up at the surprised hunter who blurts out, all panic—

“What are you doing?”

“Remove the mask. I want to see your lips.” He demands, brows furrowed, angel blue eyes fixed at his charge. If the flush of Dean’s freckled cheek is any indication of embarrassment, Castiel doesn’t get to study for long because Dean shoves him away with a quick tug of his hand out of his reach. 

“Dean—” impatient angel growls. 

“Are you insane!?” Dean looks around them, flustered and beautiful. “It’s pandemic! You gotta keep social distance and mask! No touching!”

Castiel inhales. So... the real threat is...

“This pandemic has to stop.” He declares, turning around with Dean blinking after him.   
“Where are you going?”

"Getting someone’s powerful ass to stop this inconvenience. I can’t live like this.”

“Hey—!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way trying to belittle the real threat of the pandemic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
